


Catnap

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, office cuteness, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Long days stretched into long nights adding up to a long week,





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> happy National Nap Day

She slipped out of her heels and barefoot, tiptoed around the desk. Steady breath of a real doze, topped with a quiet little snore. Long days stretched into long nights adding up to a long week, with nothing to show for it. Even the tireless, tire eventually. Tenderness for him was always close to the surface, though rarely came in the shape of words. She leaned closer, breathing in the last whiff of cologne and late afternoon musk, these days tied to prospect of shared diner and a nap on the couch.  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, without much thought, startling him, yes, but into safety of her lips.  
"Hey," he murmured, accepting the kiss on his neck and covering her hands, crossed over his chest.  
"You snored, Agent Mulder" she teased, hugging him lightly.  
"I did not." Feigned outrage got cut off by a chuckle, once she caught his earlobe, tug and a kiss and a squeeze.  
"A little," she nuzzled his neck. "Ready to call it a night?"  
"A night, a week, a month," he laughed softly as she tucked three kisses under his jaw.  
"And I feel like taking a bath," Scully mused off-hand.  
"Care for some company?" He turned half an inch and she caught the upturned corner fo his lips.  
"Only if company buys dinner."  
"Deal." Sealed with a kiss, square on her lips.  
Stretching, he spread her arms, unfolding them and freeing himself, the show making her smile. He took the jacket draped over the back of the chair and a hand on the small off her back, guided her towards the weekend.  
"C'mon, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a pic from Tumblr


End file.
